Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
Furthermore, the concept of luck is often discussed in the context of wagering games. For example, when an individual who plays wagering games (a “player”) wins a wagering game, the player may describe himself as “lucky.” When the player wins consistently, or is on a winning streak, the player may describe himself as “hot,” or very lucky. If a player hits a run of losses or gets very close to winning but does not win, the player may feel a sense of bad luck or say he is unlucky. Thus, many players feel, and often discuss, the concept of luck in the context of wagering games. The concept of luck, though discussed and felt by players, has so far been largely unused or exploited in the gaming industry. Game operators, game manufacturers, players, and others, can benefit greatly from gaming enhancements that exploit the concept of luck.